PS : Je t'aime
by Prusse
Summary: Allemagne avait une routine bien à lui. Mais une routine orchestrée par des post-it en tout genre, collés un peu partout dans sa vie quotidienne.


**Auteur : Prusse**

**Disclaimer : **Hier, j'étais un mec, je parlais japonais et j'avais du succès auprès des fujoshis... Et ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et après, je me suis réveillée de mon rêve. Déçus, hein ? u_u Everything belongs to Himaruya H. !

**Genre : **… euuuh... un peu de romance ?...

**Pairing :** léger Germancest.

**Note : **Bah voilà, je viens de le pondre hier soir, vers minuit... Je venais juste de me faire gueuler dessus comme du poisson pourri et j'avais besoin de me détendre, _PS : je t'aime_ en est le résultat u_u

**Musique écoutée : **(à titre indicatif) Comptine d'un autre été – Yann Tiersen

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><span>!\ Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes (s'il y en a) sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil /!\

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Je t'aime<strong>

L'horloge sonna neuf heures.

Allemagne s'était levé tôt, comme d'habitude, s'était lavé, habillé, avait sorti les chiens puis fait le petit-déjeuner – qui ne consistait qu'à une tasse de café et un croissant. Assis sur l'une des deux chaises longeant la petite table sobre de la cuisine, buvant son café par petite gorgée, il laissa ses yeux errer sur la pièce, s'arrêtant sur le post-it rose fluo accroché à son frigo. D'où il était, il ne pouvait y distinguer que quelques gribouillis, mais connaissait par cœur ce qu'il y avait de marqué tant il l'avait lu depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois en se levant.

_Y a plus de lait, faudrait que tu penses à en acheter sur ton chemin, en revenant — Awesome._

Il l'avait bien pris en note et pensait déjà à l'itinéraire qu'il prendrait sur le chemin du retour, ce soir.

Il se leva de sa chaise quand l'horloge annonça la demi-heure, apporta son verre dans l'évier, partit dans le hall d'entrée mettre son manteau et ses chaussures, n'oublia pas de prendre ses dossiers et s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte quand un papier d'un jaune vif attira son regard. C'était encore un post-it, collé juste au-dessus du judas, pile-poil devant le visage du grand blond. Cette-fois, Allemagne prit le temps de déchiffrer l'écriture rapide et courbée qui s'étalait dessus, un mince sourire venant étirer ses lèvres pâles.

_T'as (encore) oublié tes clés de voiture dans le bol sur la table du salon — Prusse._

Dans un pur réflexe, il tâta les poches de son manteau noir pour les trouver vides de clé avant de faire demi-tour, direction le salon, avisant du coin de l'œil le bol où il posait toujours ses clés en revenant du travail – et qu'il oubliait, bien évidemment, toujours de reprendre le matin en partant.

Une fois les clés en main, il partit cette fois pour de bon vers la porte d'entrée, n'oublia pas de la fermer à clé en sortant puis se dirigea d'un pas conquérant jusque sa voiture, pestant contre le temps frisquet qu'il faisait en ce mois de Décembre. Il démarra la voiture puis ouvrit la boîte à gant pour y prendre un paquet de pastilles à la menthe... pour, à la place, trouver un autre post-it. Vert.

_J'ai enlevé tes pastilles. Quand t'en prends, tu deviens un vrai maniaco-dépressif... Je t'ai mis des chewing-gum à la place, c'est Amérique qui me les a filé, c'est vachement bon ! — Ton frère attentionné._

Il farfouilla dans la boîte à gant et y trouva un paquet de chewing-gum déjà bien entamé. Il en prit deux, lorgna la boîte maintenant vide, haussa les épaules et la fourra dans sa poche avant d'entamer une marche arrière et partir enfin en direction du boulot.

Pendant tout le chemin, il essaya d'occulter le fait qu'il détestait de plus en plus Amérique.

**xox**

Midi sonna.

La plupart des fonctionnaires vidèrent les bureaux du gouvernement tandis qu'Allemagne s'autorisait une pause dans sa paperasse. Il ôta ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, fatigué, et tira le tiroir qui était à sa droite, cherchant à l'aveuglette son étui à lunettes pour y récupérer son essuie-verres. Quand il attrapa enfin la fine boîte, il l'ouvrit et ne sembla pas surpris d'y trouver un nouveau mot, écrit cette fois sur du papier orange vif.

_Arrête de t'épuiser au boulot et sors manger ! Ou au moins prendre une bière, ta paperasse va pas s'envoler entre temps... — Celui-qui-a-toujours-raison_

L'allemand hésita. Jusque là, il avait suivi toutes les notes données, mais il avait du mal à obéir à celle-ci. Le travail était sacré après tout. Et puis, plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait rentrer à la maison.

Tout en débattant avec lui-même, il joua distraitement avec les coins du papier, les pliant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Manquant déchirer un des coins du post-it malmené, il s'arrêta brusquement, à la limite de l'horreur. Il replia soigneusement la note, la glissant avec précaution dans son étui à lunettes, se promettant d'y faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Il avait pris sa décision. Le travail avant toute chose.

**xox**

Il était dix-neuf heures.

Allemagne pouvait entendre les coups de cloches sonnaient par l'église toute proche de la rue où il se trouvait. Comme demandé sur la note, il avait pensé à aller à la supérette chercher du lait. Arrivé devant sa voiture, il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et ressortit à la place la boîte de chewing-gum vide qu'il y avait fourré. Il redressa la tête et regarda droit devant lui. Un bureau tabac. Il baissa les yeux sur la boîte vide, puis les releva vers le bureau tabac. Ni une, ni deux, il traversa la rue, entra dans le bureau tabac et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un nouveau paquet de chewing-gum identique à l'ancien. Gilb- Enfin, le post-it avait raison, les pastilles à la menthe ne lui réussissaient pas vraiment.

Quand sonnèrent vingt heures, Allemagne était de retour chez lui.

Il se déchaussa, accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau, déposa dans un coin du hall sa mallette contenant tous ses dossiers et apporta le pack de lait dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit directement le frigo, s'arrêtant net devant les quatre bouteilles de lait intactes qui y étaient.

C'est vrai. Il avait oublié qu'il en avait déjà racheté hier soir. Et avant-hier aussi.

Il referma le frigo et rangea les nouvelles bouteilles de lait dans un coin de la cuisine, avant de monter dans sa chambre, n'oubliant pas au passage d'allumer la télé. Il n'aimait pas quand la maison semblait trop vide.

Plus tard, la nuit, seul dans son lit, alors qu'il lisait encore et encore le post-it bleu qu'il avait trouvé sur son oreiller, il pensa qu'il ne devrait pas oublier demain de ranger sa nouvelle boîte de chewing-gum dans sa boîte à gant.

_Ludwig, arrête de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes quand tu dors, tu vas attraper froid ! _

_PS : je t'aime — Gilbert._

Il pensa aussi qu'il serait peut-être temps de retirer toutes les notes de la maison, demain. Elles commençaient à être répétitives maintenant. Quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, après avoir fermé les fenêtres, l'horloge de la maison sonna une heure.

Le lendemain, les post-it étaient toujours là.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Notes importantes pour comprendre l'histoire :** nous sommes en Décembre 1947, donc l'année de la dissolution de la Prusse. Ici, Gilbert n'existe plus (et ce depuis Février 47) mais a laissé derrière lui, avant de partir, des post-it un peu partout pour que Ludwig puisse les trouver et les lire, comme s'il était toujours à ses côtés...

Cette petite routine dure donc depuis dix mois u_u

(haha, j'aime les histoires de dépressifs !)

Inutile de vous dire que Ludwig ne s'en remet pas vraiment.

(oh, et pour l'histoire des chewing-gum, vous savez certainement qu'en débarquant lors de la seconde guerre, les américains ont amené avec eux les chewing-gum (et les préservatifs u_u))

C'était très court (et très nul) mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur Allemagne ! C'est une grande première pour moi de faire un truc axé essentiellement sur lui :D (et je suis assez fière du résultat même s'il n'est pas très probant XD)

_Don't forget, Prusse was here._


End file.
